


i've got a secret (it's a good one)

by MontglaneChess



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lilly says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a secret (it's a good one)

lilly says/we're too fabulous/and we'll never cry die!/her furious push\pull life--everyone loves the way she lies/and meant every.last.thing (she was guilty of)/and we all loved with a light that burned a shade too bright/too pale in the face of god(lessness)/she sings loud and dirty/our sooty never ever nightingale/meant for catwalks in Florence, Rome/bringing erstwhile empires to their knees/   

        
now our backs on sidewalks, beds, walls/crumbling six sick steps at a time/bleeding love and hate and fury so intimate we are all brothers in arms/paying alms; pink pens, innocence, incense(d) for our lady of perpetual disaster/fall out boys nostalgic for days of future past/lilly said/God made me fabulous/don't forget   
we could never  
   
but this next time, it'll be all right/you'll be a little more sugar, a little less spice/maybe that's what happens; no pools, pleasure, belts, and spies/we'll love light and lay this shade away/we won't feel the rusty screws holding our 'ships together/never stoop so low with fever-bright faces, venom in our veins/these sixteen tons/will be petty promises, champagne giggles-- a big tent revival/of our lives and loves and losses

lie to me

eyes wide shut against the world,

a quiet desperation/phosphorescent in the rain.


End file.
